


Just Watch

by The_Grey_Lady



Series: Empty Nesters [3]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: Sam watches Cassie touch herself in bed before joining in himself.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Series: Empty Nesters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Just Watch

As they were cleaning up the dishes after dinner, Sam received a call from the hospital requesting him to come in for an emergency surgery. He headed out quickly, and then called Cassie a few hours later to fill her in and let her know things went smoothly.

"Oh, that's good news. I'm glad your patient's okay," Cassie said.

"Me, too," Sam replied. "How was the rest of your night?"

"It was good," Cassie replied. "Abigail stopped over for tea and we chatted for a little while."

"How's she doing? Are she and Donovan still worried about that curse?" Sam asked.

"Yes. They've been trying not to think about it, but suspicious things keep happening," Cassie replied. "And I know you think it all sounds silly and you don't believe in things like this."

"No, but I will always be supportive of whatever my wife believes in," Sam said. "You know that."

Cassie smiled. "Yes, I do. Are you coming home soon?"

"I'm not sure," Sam replied. "I want to stick around until my patient wakes up, but I don't know how long that will be. Could be an hour, could be a couple of hours."

"Okay. I won't wait up for you," Cassie replied. She was sitting on the edge of their bed, and she glanced toward the bathroom as she added, "I was actually just about to get in the tub for a quick soak before bed."

Sam exhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, picturing the image in his head. "Well, now you've given me something to think about for the next few hours, so I thank you."

Cassie smiled into the phone. "You're welcome."

"So, let's take a moment to talk about this bath you're planning," Sam casually said. "I need some details to make sure it's up to the appropriate standards of bathmanship I want for my beautiful wife."

"Well, there's a word you don't hear everyday," Cassie remarked. "Or ever."

"I'm a word innovator," Sam said, and then quickly returned to the bath topic. "First question… will there be bubbles in this bath?"

"Bubbles, bubbles, let's see, hmm." Cassie mulled it over, and then replied, "I believe there may be some bubbles, yes."

"Okay, very good, that's a good answer," Sam said. "Now, will there be candles?"

"Yes, probably lavender-scented," Cassie replied.

"Good, good. And your hands, talk to me about where they'll be," Sam continued.

"Well, they'll probably be at the ends of my arms," Cassie jokingly replied.

"Funny," he said dryly, but was smiling.

"You've rubbed off on me."

"Let me clarify... what will your hands _be doing_?"

"I'll probably be using them to apply soap to my body."

"With a washcloth or loofah?"

Cassie smiled amusedly at his continued interrogation. "Uh, a loofah."

"Okay. And where will your hands be when you're done soaping up?" Sam asked. "You know, when you're sitting there relaxing and enjoying the smell of your candles."

Cassie's smile widened as she twirled her finger in her hair. "Uh, I'm not exactly sure. Where do you want them to be, Sam?"

Sam smiled at the teasing tone she was using. "Oh, I think you know the answer to that, Cassie."

"Yes, I think I do."

"You know what, I'm going to just imagine them exactly where I want them… don't confirm or deny anything. I don't want my vision to be shattered."

Cassie giggled softly. "Okay, Sam."

"If I didn't have a ton of paperwork to fill out, I'd ask you to take the phone to the tub with you and let me listen in on bath time."

"Hmm, I don't know if that would be the most professional thing for you to do while you're at work."

"Well, that all depends on what exactly I'd be listening to," Sam pointed out. "If it's just some water splashing around, nothing bad about that."

"True," Cassie agreed. "I guess it all depends on that final piece of missing information about where my hands will end up. But as we've already discussed, I'm not going to confirm or deny."

Sam smiled into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied. "Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight."

…

Sam arrived home in the middle of the night, quietly changed out of his work clothes, and climbed into bed next to his wife. When he woke up the next morning, Cassie's side of the bed was empty. He heard faint sounds coming from the bathroom, and he slowly made his way toward it.

The door was ajar, and he knocked lightly on it. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm just at the sink."

Sam pushed open the door. Cassie was dressed for the day, standing at the sink doing her hair, and she smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Morning," he replied as he walked toward her. He placed a kiss to her cheek, and then leaned back against the edge of the counter.

"What time did you get home?" she asked him. "I didn't even hear you."

"After 1," Sam replied. "And you were out cold. I guess you didn't have any trouble falling asleep without your husband by your side to keep you warm."

Cassie smiled. "No, I guess the lavender really helped relax me," she said. "But I much prefer you in bed with me than going solo, that's for sure."

"Glad to hear that," he said, and then he glanced over at the bathtub. "Speaking of the lavender, how was your bath last night?"

Cassie smirked. "It was fine, thank you."

Sam waited for her to say more, and when she didn't, he prompted her, "No details you'd like to share?"

Cassie's lips curved into a playful smile as she shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope. I'll let you imagine your own details."

"Oh, I imagined plenty of them last night," Sam told her.

Cassie's smile widened. "I'm sure you did."

Sam nodded toward her. "You're up early. Busy day today?"

"Yeah, I have a couple of deliveries coming in to the store, some new items I'm excited about," Cassie replied. "And then we have guests checking in to Grey House tonight and tomorrow morning, so I need to make sure everything's ready for them."

"Anything I can help with?" he offered.

"I've got it covered, thanks," she replied appreciatively, and then gestured toward him. "What about you? What's your day look like?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Sam replied. "Making rounds, drinking coffee, consulting with patients, saving lives."

Cassie smiled. "Just another typical day in the life of the amazing Dr. Sam Radford."

"Yup."

"Well, I'm planning on making chicken alfredo for dinner tonight, so that should give you something to look forward to at the end of your busy day," Cassie said.

Sam smiled as he cocked his head to the side. " _You_ are what I look forward to at the end of the day."

Cassie smiled in response, and then asked, "So I shouldn't make the chicken?"

"Oh, no, you should definitely make the chicken," he replied with a nod, and then leaned in to kiss her neck. "But I'll be looking forward to _you_ more than the chicken."

Cassie smiled at him, and then turned to the mirror to finish touching up her hair. Sam watched her, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes glancing between looking at her directly and looking at her reflection in the mirror. There weren't many better ways to start the morning than by just spending time with her.

Cassie glanced over and curiously narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry, were you waiting for me to get out of here?" she asked, concerned that she was holding him up.

"No, I'm not waiting," Sam replied as he gently shook his head. "I'm just watching."

"Oh. I'm that entertaining, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea," he flirtatiously replied.

Cassie smiled. "Okay, well… carry on. Let me know if you need me to hurry up." She started rummaging through her makeup drawer and pulled out some items.

After watching her for a few moments, Sam figured he might as well brush his teeth while he was just standing around. He walked over to the second sink and pulled his toothbrush from the holder.

As he brushed his teeth, occasionally glancing over at her, an idea came to him that he couldn't get out of his head. It was partially inspired by his active imagination about what she did during her bath, as well as her earlier comment about going solo.

He put his toothbrush back into the holder and wiped his mouth on the hand towel beside his sink. He glanced over as Cassie, who was now applying something to her eyes.

He waited for her to finish, and when she had put the tube back into her makeup drawer, he said, "Cassie..."

Cassie glanced at him in the mirror. "Yes?" She immediately noticed a look in his eyes that intrigued her. "What are you thinking about?"

Sam moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body up against his. "I want to watch you," Sam told her.

"You _are_ watching me," she replied, speaking to his reflection in the mirror.

Sam moved his lips close to her ear. "In bed," he whispered. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you already seen that?" she asked, referring to the numerous times her hands had self-explored during sex.

"In small doses, but it's never been just you from beginning to end," Sam replied. "I've always been right there with you participating. This time I want to sit back and watch without any involvement."

"Beginning to end, huh?" Cassie turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. "So, I'd be a one-woman show, and you'd be in full-on voyeur mode the whole time?"

"Yeah. I'd just be enjoying the show." He paused a moment, trying to gauge her reaction. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think I would be interested to see if you could actually sit through that show without wanting a starring role," she teased.

Sam let out a surprised laugh at her response. "Wow. My wife has such little faith in me."

Cassie wrapped her arms around his waist. "No, your wife just knows how much you like touching her." She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "And how much you like to be the one to please her."

He acquiesced with a nod. "Good point."

"But if you want to test out how well you're able to sit there and watch without joining in, let's do it," Cassie said, and then she leaned toward him and added, "For the record, I wouldn't mind if you did join in."

Sam laughed and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you," Cassie replied, and then she lovingly patted his chest. "We have a lot of guests this weekend, so you may have to wait a few days."

"Okay." Sam knew that a house full of guests not only affected their privacy, but could also be tiresome for Cassie if they needed a lot of attention. "We'll play it by ear."

…

A few evenings later, while Cassie was freshening up in the bathroom, Sam made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. Cassie had already dimmed the lights and lit some candles around the room to make it more romantic.

He heard the bathroom door open and he glanced over toward it, smiling when he saw her. She flipped the bathroom light off and stepped through the doorway.

"Okay, ready to go to sleep?" she asked with seriousness before her lips slowly curved into a smile.

Sam chuckled. "No, I'm definitely not."

Cassie snapped her fingers as she recalled, "Oh, right, we had plans tonight, now I remember." She casually untied her robe as she walked toward the bed, and it fell open to reveal the lacy black underwear she was wearing beneath it. She let the robe slide down her arms and she dropped it on the bed.

Cassie noticed him at the foot of the bed. "Wow, you're sitting awfully far back," she remarked.

Sam's eyes roamed her body, lingering for a moment on her bare breasts before he met her gaze. "Well, you _are_ very tempting, so a little distance is probably for the best to avoid touching."

"But there will be touching _later_ , right?" she asked with a hopeful raise of her eyebrow.

Sam held up his hands. "Oh, they are prepped and ready to go," he assured her.

Cassie smiled. "Good." She walked over to him and leaned in for a deep kiss, and then slowly pulled her lips from his. "Just needed a little something to get me warmed up."

She ran her hand affectionately over his hair, and then walked to the top of the bed. She climbed onto it and made herself comfortable against the pillows lining the headboard.

Sam watched intently as Cassie sensually ran both of her hands down the center of her body to her waist, and then back up again.

Her hands cupped her breasts and she squeezed them both, massaging them with her fingers. She moved her thumbs back and forth against her nipples, teasing them into hardened peaks.

Cassie rolled her nipples between her fingers before lightly tugging on them. When she did, a soft noise escaped her throat that made Sam's cock twitch. She made the sexiest noises he'd ever heard.

Cassie was staring at him as she did it again, tugging gently at her nipples until another soft whimper came out.

"Cassie," he groaned lightly under his breath. "God."

"Usually it's your mouth doing this," she said to him. "Your teeth pulling at me."

"And you love when I do it."

Cassie nodded. "Mmhmm. And you love hearing me react to it."

"Yes, I do," Sam replied. "I love hearing you moan."

While they talked, Cassie's hands had been moving in circles against her breasts, her palms stimulating her nipples as his voice stimulated her body. Sam couldn't tear his gaze away from her hands; they were so captivating, so seductive.

Cassie slid both hands down her body, her fingers circling her navel as they headed toward her waist. She traced along the waistband of her panties, and then down to the creases of her inner thighs.

"Do you like seeing my hands down here, Sam?" Cassie asked him, a soft, flirtatious tone in her voice that drew his eyes from her hand to her face.

She had a sultry look in her eyes that made Sam's heart race with excitement, and he nodded. "I do."

Cassie ran her finger up and down the center of her panties, tracing her slit through the fabric. Her eyes were on Sam, and his eyes were fixated on her hand between her legs, just waiting to see what she'd do next.

Cassie slowly slipped her hand down into her panties. As the tips of her fingers brushed against her folds, Cassie breathed out a soft moan.

Sam could see her hand moving back and forth beneath the fabric as she began rubbing herself. Cassie knew he couldn't see much, but wanted to tease him a little first, build up his anticipation.

She continued with her hand beneath the fabric for a minute before she arched her hips up from the bed and pushed her panties off. She slid them down her legs and off her feet, tossing them in his direction.

As she leaned back against the pillows, her legs fell open to give him a better view, and the intense look in his eyes made her body shiver.

"You are incredible," Sam breathed as his eyes wandered her body. He could not get enough of her, and desperately wanted to run his hands, his tongue, his lips over every inch of her.

Her hand made its way back between her legs. She moved it back and forth against her folds for a few seconds, and then much to Sam's delight, separated them with her finger.

She gasped softly as she eased it into her wetness, and knowing that Sam's eyes were on her unwaveringly, she did what she knew he was eager to see. She began sliding her finger in and out of herself, making sure he could clearly see her actions.

"God, you are so sexy," he groaned, his voice low and gravelly and dripping with desire. He was mesmerized as he watched her finger moving in and out, feeling himself get harder by the second. "Try two fingers."

Cassie obliged, adding another finger to the mix. She didn't mind taking his requests – the whole point of this was to turn him on, to give him exactly what he wanted. The only way to do that was for him to tell her.

She stared at Sam as she slid two fingers in and out, pretending it was him penetrating her. She had started off with delicate motions, but she soon began moving at a quick pace that surprised even Sam. The heel of her palm was pressing against her clit, and her body was starting to tremble from the stimulation.

It wasn't just her own hands that were fueling her pleasure, it was the feeling of Sam's eyes on her body. He was watching her every move, and it was so erotic, so arousing.

"You like what you see?" she asked him.

Sam nodded without hesitation. "I love what I see." He paused for a moment, just watching her fingers, and then suddenly said, "You know, we should maybe get a toy."

The comment surprised her, and Cassie eyed him curiously as she slowed down her ministrations. "A toy?"

"Yeah. Like a vibrator or something to bring you more pleasure."

Cassie cocked her head to the side. " _You_ give me plenty of pleasure, Sam."

"Yeah, but it would just be something else to try, something new," he said with a shrug. "Would you want to try one out, see if you like it?"

Cassie sucked her lower lip into her mouth between her teeth, considering it.

Sam watched her think about it, and his lips slowly curved into a smile. "You _do_ want to. I know that look on your face. You're intrigued."

Cassie smiled and shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Okay. We'll talk about it another time." He nodded toward her hand still moving between her legs. "Back to the matter at hand… literally."

"Tell me what you want to see, Sam," she requested, and she dipped her fingers a little deeper into her opening, and moaned a little louder.

_God, those noises._ Every single one sent an electric jolt through his body. "I want you to orgasm," he told her.

Cassie cocked her head to the side with narrowed eyes. "That sounds so technical. You can do better than that."

With that response, Sam realized that she was looking for him to be a little dirtier, to give her a little verbal stimulation. "I want to see you come, Cassie," Sam told her in a seductive voice. "I want you to touch yourself until you come for me."

"Mm, much better," she muttered as she closed her eyes. She moved her fingers up to her clit and started rubbing it quickly. She thrust her head back against the pillow, muttering, "Oh, God, Sam."

Sam was in heaven… all of his senses were overloaded with the sight before him. His wife was naked and moaning his name as her fingers moved frantically between her legs… it was like watching an erotic film made just for him.

He was rock hard and starting to stroke himself through his boxers. His eyes shifted from her fingers to her face, watching her changing expressions as she rubbed herself. Her breathing became shallow, her body started lightly rocking against her hand as she focused on driving herself toward her peak.

"Cassie, you're so close, I can see it," Sam told her, consciously fighting the urge to dive across the bed and finish her himself with his hands or mouth.

Cassie opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Sam's while her fingers continued moving against her clit. She _was_ close, and she knew that seeing the desire for her in his eyes would help throw her over the edge. The way he looked at her was intoxicatingly arousing. He was leaning forward on the bed with both of his hands pressed to the mattress like he was prepared to lunge toward her at any moment.

"Come for me, Cassie," Sam urged. The tone of his voice made it sound like a command, and she liked that... it gave her the little boost she needed.

"Oh, my God," Cassie whimpered when she felt her climax ignite inside her core. "Sam, it's starting…" Her quivering body arched up off the bed as the convulsions of pleasure rippled through her, and the sexy moans that left her lips made Sam's cock begin to throb.

As her body calmed down and she settled back down against the mattress, Sam moved toward her on the bed. He leaned over her body and gave her a long, deep kiss.

"That was amazing, Cassie," Sam murmured before moving his mouth down to her breasts. "You are so beautiful." He sucked on her nipples and tugged at them with his teeth. He'd been waiting to do that all night.

"Mmm," she hummed approvingly at his mouth's actions, and then added, "You made it all the way to the end without jumping in."

Sam chuckled and lifted his head to look at her. "Barely. You're pretty hard to resist."

"So are you." Cassie reached for the waistband of his boxers and started pushing them down. She had an urgent desire to be connected with him, to feel every inch of him throbbing inside of her.

Sam quickly removed his boxers and his cock was buried inside her within seconds. She moaned contently as he started thrusting into her. "Oh, Sam," she exhaled his name within a deep breathy moan, and she closed her eyes. "This is what I was thinking about when I was touching myself."

Sam's ears perked up, intrigued to hear more. "Tell me about it."

Cassie was rocking against him, meeting his thrusts, her eyes still closed as she focused on how good he felt. "I imagined you were inside me, sliding in and out," she muttered.

"That sounds so technical," he said, echoing her own comment from earlier. "You can do better than that."

Cassie opened her eyes and was greeted by his sly smile, and she returned the smile.

"Tell me what you were thinking, Cassie," Sam encouraged her. "What was I doing?"

Cassie knew what he wanted to hear, knew the words that drove him crazy. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders and pulled his face down closer to hers. "I imagined you were fucking me, Sam," she whispered.

Sam groaned approvingly at her words. "Fast or slow?"

"Fast," Cassie replied, and then after a beat, she added, "Maybe even a little rough."

Sam inhaled sharply at that, and knew there was a reason she made a point to say that. He slammed into her harder, and she yelped in response. "Oh, God, Sam!"

"Like this?" he asked her. "Is this what you imagined?"

Cassie emphatically nodded her head. "Keep going," she breathlessly urged in between long moans.

Her nails raked up and down his sides as he moved inside her with a dominating rhythm. Every thrust was hard and deep, filling her to the hilt, and she wasn't expecting to come again so soon, but here she was, already feeling the beginnings of another climax.

He was so focused on his own quick motions that he wasn't paying as close attention to her as he usually did. So, he was surprised when he felt her muscles suddenly clench around him, and heard her moaning with her second orgasm.

Her eyes closed as she shuddered beneath him, and a few thrusts later, he was spilling inside of her. He let out a deep groan as he collapsed on top of her, and her name fell softly from his lips. "Cassie…"

Cassie's eyes fluttered open to look at him, and they shared a kiss before he moved to lie beside her on the bed.

Cassie ran her fingers through her hair to push it off her face. "Wow," she said before exhaling a deep breath.

"Yup, wow." Sam was staring up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. "I'm going to need a minute before I can compose a more articulate sentence than that."

Cassie looked over at him, smiling. "That one was pretty articulate."

Sam chuckled and turned his head to look at her. "I guess so."

Cassie moved to lie on top of him, and pressed a few tender kisses to his lips. "You're amazing," she said softly.

His arms wrapped around her body. "You, too," he muttered in between kisses. His hands began moving up and down her back. "And I can't even tell you how much I loved your one-woman show."

Cassie smiled against his lips. "Well, it helped that I had a very receptive, engaged audience."

"I would definitely watch a repeat performance sometime."

"I'll be sure to let you know when it's playing again," she told him. "I'll save you a ticket if it's not already sold out."

Sam smirked. "I appreciate that."

…


End file.
